Ron and Seamus - A Magical Love
by Bolako
Summary: The main focus of this fanfiction is on a relationship between Ron and Seamus. The whole plot revolves around sex (just a warning) but there will be parts in the future with other qualities.
1. Chapter 1

"Lubericus," Ron mumbled under his breath, pointing his wand at the lump in his blankets. He suppressed a moan from the rush of cold the fresh coat of lube sent through his quickly growing member. He quietly pulled the blankets from his chest and paused at his hips. After looking through the curtains of his four-poster and, seeing that no one was out of bed just then, he pulled it down to his knees, letting his penis fly free to slap against his bare chest with a silent thud.

Ron looked around the room through his curtains one more time and, seeing that the room was clear, he grasped his slippery cock and started to slowly wank. The thing about living in a school with a bunch of other horny teenage boys who couldn't get with the girls was that, if you weren't gay or really loved your hand, you were out of luck. Ron happened to be gay but he wasn't about to go searching for another gay boy. He didn't necessarily prefer his right hand, either, but, for the past five years, he'd had to manage with it. And he'd found some pretty good, nonconventional ways to use his magic, too.

"Lubericus," Ron muttered again, this time pointing his wand at a space below his penis. He couldn't hold back the low moan that the feeling of lube in his hole induced. He let it out as quietly as possible, paused in his actions for just a moment, and then continued. He brought the wand tip back to a spot just inches away from his hole and murmured, "ventus". A jet of air shot out of his wand, hitting his tight pink hole and making him whimper quietly. After a minute, the wind had pushed through his tight ring and entered him. It slowly stretched him out and he let it until it reached the depth he thought a normal penis would. Then he willed it to stay there. It did.

Ron moved the wand back and forth now and the wind followed his movements, going in and out of him slowly at first, and then much faster until he was being pounded hard, as if by a dildo. His other hand picked up the pace with the wind and before long, he had to clench the pillow beneath his head with his teeth to suppress the moans coming from him. The pressure just kept building in his groin as he went until it was too much to hold.

The release was amazing. Naturally, wizards produce much more cum than humans so Ron just lost himself in the feeling of jet after jet of cum shooting from his cock. He didn't even keep a hold on it. He just let his cock shoot the cum wherever it wanted. At first, that was his head. He had to close his eyes to keep the massive spray from getting them like it got his hair, neck, and face. Then, his cock started shooting all over his bed and finally, the sheets got a big, shiny white coating. By the end, everything in the four poster was splattered with his cream (maybe that was why Hogwarts started using them - to keep the mess in).

Ron had tried to keep the noise down at first but he couldn't help but loudly try to catch his breath after that giant load. Once he did, he tried to look through the sheets again, to see if anyone was out there, but he couldn't see through his mess. He took his wand and cleared a small strip of cloth with a silent spell. He jumped.

Just before more cum took the old cum's place, Ron had seen someone standing just outside his four-poster, feeling around in the darkness for something. From the look of how close the person was, they were planning to draw back his covers. Instead, he heard a soft voice.

"Hey, Ron?" It was Seamus. Ron sighed. Seamus was the one he least wanted to see him like this. His biggest crush had always been on the little Irish lad who never got any credit. Ron's member stirred at the thought of Seamus naked. He knew that the lad always went to bed nude but he'd never dared to chance a look in on him while he slept. Now was his chance but, from his penis' now hard again state, he wasn't going to make a good impression. Seamus would know the moment he saw Ron's guilty eyes and his hard cock that the red-head wanted him. Ron mentally prepared himself to be beaten up.

"Yeah?" Ron answered back hopelessly.

"Oh, good, you're up," and without a warning, Seamus pulled back the curtains, jumped in and, without yet taking in the sight, closed them.

Ron jumped away from the Irish lad fast and almost fell through the other side of his four-poster. "I swear it's not-" he started to explain.

"What's this?" Seamus asked, cutting him off. He gave the curtains a hard look, then did the unthinkable - he reached out a finger, took a swipe and licked the fresh cum off his fingers.

Needless to say, Ron almost came again. A splash of precum conspicuously dripped out of his penis.

"Hmm," Seamus said inquisitively, furrowing his brow. "Not quite salty enough but close, and a bit cold, too." Seamus turned his head (his body still faced the curtain) and looked at Ron for the first time since entering his bed. He grinned at the red-head and a little bit of cum dribbled down his hairless chin. "I prefer it warm and fresh." Ron's penis was harder than it had ever been now.

"What?" Ron asked, confused. Was this really happening with the lad of his dreams? Was Seamus not mortified at seeing his roommate like this? Did he like it? All of these questions ran through Ron's head but they were swept to the side when he looked down.

Seamus was naked, alright. Ron definitely noted that. Seamus wasn't huge at all but his back muscles looked strong and almost too cute to be true (just like the lad's face). Ron passed this part of Seamus fast because he wanted to get to the best. His ass really was the best. The cheeks were spread slightly, naturally, and Ron could just make out the tight pink of Seamus' hole through them. There was no hair to be seen anywhere. Another splash of pre hit Ron's chest.

"You know, you're the only one in the dorm who hasn't seen this," Seamus said seductively, spreading his ass so Ron could get a better look at his hole. If anything in the Universe was perfect, it had to be that hole. "That's how I knew."

"Knew what?" Ron asked, hypnotized by the beauty.

"That you were like me. That you were gay."

Ron's trance broke. He looked up to Seamus. "What?! I'm not-"

Seamus had turned around when Ron looked up at him and when the red-head started getting defensive, he shut him up with a deep kiss. Ron whined for the first few seconds but he melted into the kiss and cooled down. Seamus released his grip then and continued speaking.

"I know it's hard. I've never told anyone other than you either. But now I know that you're gay and that you like me-" he pointed to Ron's penis - "and you know that I like you." Seamus finished, grabbing his (Ron noticed) hard dick and jiggling it twice. "I mean, I did eat some of your cum, after all."

Ron couldn't take this much longer. Seeing Seamus' penis nearly set him off. Sure, Ron was bigger than Seamus (he was ten inches long and as wide as his wrist and he assumed that Seamus was seven and not nearly as wide) but, just like with the Irish lad's hole, there was something about the beauty of his penis that made it almost too cute to look at.

"Is it ok?" Seamus asked, catching Ron's gaze with his own.

"What?" Ron asked before noticing that Seamus's hand was just inches from his throbbing member. "Oh. Umm... Yeah." He said, without thinking. He almost told Seamus to stop but then the hand touched him and he was in an unbelievable heaven.

After some time, the pressure started to build in Ron's groin again. A few splashes of precum hit Seamus' hand and he stopped moving just as Ron was about to explode. The Irish wizard removed his hand.

"Wha-" Ron started, agitated by the sudden stop. He whimpered.

"You were getting loud," Seamus whispered in his seductive voice. He pulled Ron's wand from where it was in the blankets and raised it to the ceiling of his bed. He mumbled a spell under his breath and the curtains moved as if a breeze had blown through the room. Except Ron couldn't hear anything out there. Not even the snores Neville always emitted. "It's a spell that keeps the sound out-" Seamus explained, moving closer to Ron "-and in." He finished this sentence loudly and crawled on top of Ron. "We can be as loud as we want," Seamus finished. His head was now inches from Ron's cock and his hole was just inches from Ron's mouth.

"Wait, what-" Ron began. He stopped mid sentence and let out the biggest moan of his life. Seamus had started working his cock in his mouth. It was amazing and Ron couldn't even speak from the movements Seamus' tongue was doing.

Ron was hornier than ever now and, for whatever reason he didn't know, he just buried his face in Seamus' ass and started aggressively licking the hole in front of him. Now was Seamus' turn to moan. The lad pulled off Ron's cock and moaned louder than Ron. The sounds just made him rim deeper. Getting used to the new sensation, Seamus went back to work on Ron's member, this time going for the balls.

"Yeah, lick those hairy balls," Ron said before returning to work. Had that just come out of his mouth? Ron never thought he would be a dirty talker when he had sex but apparently he was. And Seamus sure didn't mind the attention. He worked even harder to please the lad who was enjoying him so much. Besides, he was right in his description - Ron's balls, and his entire pelvic region, had, unlike Seamus', never been shaved and there was plenty of hair to go around. Seamus loved the feel of it on his tongue and the musk coming from Ron's taint almost made him shoot several times. He loved the smell of this red-head more than anything else. It was heaven down there.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Ron moaned. Seamus had just started stroking his cock again and that, along with the ball licking, was about to make him cum. But he wasn't going to cum alone this time. He started stroking Seamus too while he rimmed him and the Irish lad loved it. Ron could tell that he couldn't hold it much longer either.

Seamus felt ready to blow at any second. He wanted to cum right when Ron did so when he was just about to burst, Seamus took all of Ron into his throat, took a deep whiff of Ron's musky balls, and started cumming. Ron, not being able to bear the heat of Seamus' throat, started cumming at the same time.

They each came for about a minute, Ron a few seconds longer than Seamus. Seamus blew his load all over Ron's chest until the red-head was covered in several thick layers (again, wizards cum much more than muggles) and Ron dumped everything down Seamus' throat. The Irish lad had had no idea what he was getting into when he took all of Ron's dick into his mouth but he stuck through every shot, swallowing as fast as his overflowing throat would allow him. Ron saw the lad struggling and, despite himself, the sexiness of the scene just made him cum longer. When he did finally finish, Seamus pulled off and gasped for air. He gave one final gulp and, with almost all the cum down him, fell on the bed beside Ron.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ron asked worriedly.

Seamus just smiled at him. "That was amazing," he said, and kissed Ron, swapping his own cum with the lad of his dreams. But he wasn't finished yet. He had another hole he needed to be filled. And Ron's tongue, however skilled, couldn't do the full job.

Seamus got up from the bed and, still on his hands and knees, arched his back for Ron. Ron, clearly seeing Seamus' still tight hole, knew what the lad wanted but he still asked, "are you sure?"

Seamus gave a slight whimper in response and Ron took that as a yes. "Let me just find my wand."

"You've got one standing up for me right now," Seamus joked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I need the other one to make lube."

"Ron," Seamus said, reaching back and grabbing his hand, "you've got all the nice, warm, salty, slippery lube you need right here," he guided Ron's hand to the red-head's chest where his cum had stayed and was just starting to slowly drip down his body.

"That's so fucking hot," Ron said in the horniest voice possible. He grabbed a huge glob in his hand and smeared it on his ready penis. He grabbed more and daubed it onto Seamus' waiting hole. Ron started to move forward, lining his dick up but Seamus scolded him gently.

"No, Ron. You have to get me ready first." He wiggled his beautiful ass away from Ron's cock but arched his back further to tease the red-head even more.

Reluctantly, Ron coated another finger in Seamus' plentiful cum and teased the lad's ass with it. He just rimmed the pink, now cum-covered hole with it for a minute but when the lad whimpered again, he finally stuck it in. Seamus' hole was so unbelievably tight, both Ron and Seamus moaned from the pleasure. It felt surprisingly good just for Ron's finger to be pressing on the tight walls of muscle inside Seamus. Despite cumming twice already, Ron was rock hard again. Seamus was too. After another minute, Ron started squeezing in another finger. He kept repeating this process until he had four fingers inside the lad. Seamus couldn't stop moaning throughout the whole process, it was just too good.

"I'm ready," Seamus managed to get out before the moans took over again. Ron slowly pulled the fingers out of him and, finally, lined his still cum-covered dick up with Seamus' hole. Very slowly, he pushed in.

The tightness was unlike anything Ron had ever felt and the pain was unlike anything Seamus had ever felt as the red-head slowly pushed his ten inches all the way into the Irish lad. Seamus and Ron both gasped for air. The pain went away for Seamus and all he felt was the pleasure of finally being full of the lad he always wanted to have in him.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked, concerned for the lad beneath him.

Seamus just nodded and Ron started to move inside him.

It seemed like Seamus was getting tighter with every slow thrust and Ron was loving it. Before he knew it, he was pounding away on the lad's beautiful hole. Seamus was enjoying it just as much. If they hadn't charmed the curtain's the whole school would have woken up to their screams of pure pleasure. Seamus was loudest and the sound, mixed with the cute look on his face whenever he looked back, made Ron just pound harder. He had to see that face when he came.

"Look at me, I'm getting close. I want to see your face when I cum." Ron whispered, leaning down to bite Seamus' ear. Seamus stared into Ron's eyes.

Now that he could see the boy's face all the time, Ron was getting close to the edge. But Seamus was already there.

"I... Hng!..." Seamus whimpered. "P...please Ron..." Seamus begged, moving all of his weight back into Ron's hips and shaking with his need for release.

"Well, since you asked nicely..." Ron grabbed Seamus' cock hard, started wanking it and shifted his weight so his penis smashed against the lad's prostate with every thrust. Seamus sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth and tried not to shriek as he came harder than he ever had in his life. His eyes rolled back and he panted roughly, shaking on all fours as burst after burst of cum splattered on his chest, his face, and the bed. The lad's facial expressions, sounds, and clenching muscles sent Ron over the edge as well and he thrust hard and deep into Seamus, grabbing his shoulders hard and letting out a cry of "Seamus!" as he came.

After four minutes of ceaseless coming, Ron finished with a few more long, deep thrusts and pulled out of Seamus, wiping the sweat off his forehand with his left hand and keeping his right firm on Seamus' shoulder.

Ron and Seamus paused for a second before Ron leaned down and kissed Seamus. The kiss gave Ron a cummy face just like Seamus, but he didn't mind. He'd just gone to heaven and come back. Neither of them cared about the mess, either. They just laid back in bed and held each other, silently agreeing to deal with all the work in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that this chapter involves (by request) more rough sex. If you're looking for more fluffy stuff, please wait for the next chapter which will expand on Ron and Seamus' relationship.

-–-

Ron woke to the sound of his curtains rustling and glanced in the direction of the noise. He just barely glimpsed Seamus' cute little butt as the Irish lad left his four-poster. Ron looked around, remembering the events of last night with a grin. He nPlease oticed that the interior of the four-poster was clean now and realized that Seamus must have just finished making the cum vanish before he left.

Ron just sat there for a few minutes reliving the moments of the night. His penis was hard before long and he had to work on thinking of other things to get it down. When he finally did, he reluctantly pulled on his briefs and pants (which were still near the foot of his bed from the night before) and got out of the bed. He checked the alarm clock on the stand by his bed (the clock was the only muggle object he kept) and, seeing that it was only four O'clock in the morning, let out a yawn. He sleepily grabbed a shirt from where it sat in a messy pile of clothes by his bed and pulled it on. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again, he crept past the other beds in his dormitory, through the door and down the stairs to the common room.

(Focus switches onto Neville Longbottom)

Neville lay in his bed, shaking, mortified, holding his blanket tightly up to his chin like a child. He'd been in that position for several hours now and didn't plan on leaving it anytime soon. Luckily it was Saturday and he didn't have classes because he wouldn't be wanting to go anywhere anytime soon in his state.

Late in the night Neville had gotten up, shirtless, to get a drink of water when he heard a noise coming from inside Ron Weasley's four-poster bed. The noise stopped very suddenly but it was almost too sudden. And where were Ron's usually snores? Neville couldn't even hear the quiet sounds of the red head masturbating anymore (he always payed close attention to those). Naturally, Neville got curious. So he did what he always did when he got curious - he went to the bag by Harry's bed, quietly dug through it and, when he found what he was looking for, pulled out the invisibility cloak and draped it over himself.

Once he was hidden, Neville went back to Ron's bed and, without hesitation and with much practice, pulled the curtains just enough to temporarily break the sound spell Seamus had, unbeknownst to Neville, cast.

Neville was used to guys; half the time he used the cloak was to look into his dorm-mates' four-posters when they were wanking off, after all. What he heard and saw through the curtains of Ron's bed that night, however, was something he neither expected nor wanted to see.

Seamus was on top of Ron, sucking his dick and Ron had his face buried in the Irish lad's ass. Both were moaning like crazy. A scene like the one taking place before Neville's peeping eyes would have given Neville a giant boner in any other case if not for the fact that his biggest crush was being eaten out by Ron.

Neville pulled away before he had to see anything else, put the cloak back where it belonged and jumped into his bed as fast as he could. His first reaction to the sight was anger but, with time, it became sadness and then embarrassment and then nothing. He just started shaking and stayed in the state. Even when he heard Seamus return to bed hours later and Ron leave the dormitory soon after, he didn't react.

Neville lasted another hour, just thinking about how he had no chance with his crush before another problem surfaced - he needed to pee. He tried to hold it and succeeded for some time but, with his small bladder, he didn't last very long. With extreme reluctance, he pulled off the sheets and got out of his bed to walk to the dorm bathrooms.

The dorm bathrooms were set just to the right of Harry's bed. The door was very misleading as its small size did not reflect the magnitude of the rooms inside at all (the bathrooms were about the size of what Neville imagined to be a bathhouse). Neville opened the small door and squeezed into the room, shutting the door behind him. When he did, the entrance hall lit up.

The hall was about twenty feet long and held three of its own doors: one on each side half-way down the hall and one at the very end. The doors on the left led to the stalls and toilets and the doors on the right led to the urinals while the door at the very end of the hall went right into the changing rooms for the showers (which were through another door off of the changing rooms). Neville walked to the door on the right and grabbed the handle. He paused before entering, thinking that maybe he should take a shower. He lifted up his arm and sniffed at his armpit. Yeah. He needed a shower.

He moved on past the urinal door and made his way to the changing room entrance. He opened it and entered. The changing room reeked of sweaty teen boy - just the way Neville liked it. It was set up like a lockerroom and, after watching one of his room-mates wank, he usually came in here to finish himself off on one of the benches or in someone's forgotten jockstrap. The smell was just so erotic and he loved it.

Neville quickly took off his pajamas and put them to the side. He looked into one of the many mirrors around the room and checked out his ass. Neville may have been shy and people might have called him ugly but no one could argue that he had a perfect ass. Almost as perfect as Seamus'.

Neville tore his gaze from the mirror and slowly made his way to the shower-room's door, enjoying the scent as he strolled. Once he was there he opened it, entered, and, without looking at the room first, shut it.

"Hey, there, Neville," someone said.

Neville jumped and turned on the spot, of course covering his penis in embarrassment. He always took showers either in the middle of the night like now or in the middle of the day when everyone else was in class. He'd managed to make it through five years at Hogwarts without being naked in front of anyone and he hadn't planned on ever facing that type of situation. It wasn't that his body was bad - his body actually looked better without clothes (a lot better) - he just wasn't the kind of person to flaunt. He spied on his room mates every night, after all, rather than hit on them. So, naturally, when he heard someone in the showering room with him, he started to freak out.

The showering room was set like one in a high school gym, but it was much larger. Two high walls came out of the left and right side of the room, blocking the people taking a shower from view until you entered through the space between them. Just beside the right wall, a Gryffindor boy was looking out at Neville. This boy wasn't from Neville's dorm, though. He was a Sixth or Seventh year, from the look of it, and he was hot. That didn't help Neville's situation at all.

Somehow, after several seconds of awkward eye-contact, Neville managed to speak up. "W-wh-what are you d-doing in here? This is the F-Fifth year sh-shower room."

"Yeah, it is," the boy said, grinning widely. "The Sixth year shower-room is a little... messed up at the moment. I'm just using this one to spare my other roommates from the stench." He started walking toward Neville, completely naked, dripping with water, with his hand outstretched to be shaken. "I'm Cormac. Cormac Mclaggen," he said, introducing himself.

Neville just stared at it, trying hard not to let his gaze drift down to the giant member he saw through the corner of his eye.

Cormac waited a few seconds before withdrawing his hand. Neville's eyes shot up as soon as he did and he looked at the space just past Cormac's right ear.

"Well," Cormac said, "are you going to shower?"

"Y-yeah," Neville stuttered.

Cormac walked back into the showers and disappeared behind the right wall again. Neville somehow worked up the courage to follow a few seconds later (after he got rid of the chubby from seeing Cormac's back muscles) and walked into the showers with his hands still on his penis. Needless to say, he went to the showers on the side opposite Cormac and didn't dare to look at him once.

The showers automatically turned on when someone stood under them, so when Neville reached one the jets sprayed him with perfectly heated water. A cupboard right below the shower-head always contained fresh-stocked soaps. Neville grabbed one of these shakily and that plus the water caused him to drop it immediately. It stopped at the place just between his feet and for a moment he just stared at it. Neville was a shy lad, yes. But again, he knew he had a nice ass. Even he wasn't afraid to show that off every once in a while. Of course, he didn't know at the time that someone was watching.

Neville slowly bent down and reached for the soap. He dared to take one look behind him through his legs and his mouth gaped at the sight. Cormac was looking right at the space where his hole would be and, even though his front was facing away from Neville and he couldn't be sure, it appeared that he was wanking fast. Neville snapped upright and pretended that he hadn't seen anything. Cormac made it hard for him to forget.

"Hey, man?" Cormac said.

"Yeah?" Neville said shakily, trying hard not to drop the bar again.

"Did you hear those two guys hitting it in your room a few hours ago?" He asked.

Neville actually grimaced at that. No one in his dorm ever spoke in that vulgar of a way before. Come to think of it, he'd never heard any guy at Hogwarts ever talk like that. Even when not in front of a teacher.

"What?" Neville asked, shocked.

"Come on, dude, you know you heard it. Everyone in the dorm must've. They were really getting at it from the sound of it. Until the sound went away." Neville suddenly became aware of the fact that Cormac was slowly walking toward him. Neville stopped doing everything and just stood still. He felt Cormac's breath on his ear and shook more than ever. The Sixth year lad grabbed his shoulders, he stopped shaking and he tingled instead. "Are you sure you didn't hear or - should I say - see anything?"

Cormac's hands trailed down Neville's arms and down to his thighs. They stopped moving there.

"Get on your knees, Neville," Cormac quietly commanded the lad.

Neville's knees, instead of dropping, started to shake wildly.

"Did you hear me?" Cormac asked. His tone was different this time. He meant it.

Something somehow drove Neville to do as Cormac told him. He dropped to his knees as slow as possible and then turned to face the older wizard. His huge penis was right there in front of him. The base of Cormac's penis was very hairy and his balls were too. Neville would've loved the sight of it in any other situation but now he was just nervous, scared even.

"You like the look of that?" Cormac asked cockily, slapping his rock hard ten inch cock against Neville's face.

Neville tried to move his face away but one of Cormac's hands held the back of his head in place. The other hand grabbed the base of his cock and he rubbed his member into Neville's face.

"What are - Mngh... Mmm..." Neville tried to speak but Cormac put his heavy, hairy balls into the lad's mouth, cutting him off.

"Oh, suck those big hairy balls," Cormac moaned, letting his cock rest on Neville's face and using both hands to tug on the lad's messy hair. "You're fucking loving this shit, aren't you?"

Neville only moaned around Cormac's balls as a response. He was loving it, but he wouldn't have said it out loud even if he didn't have a mouth full of the older wizard.

Cormac kept his member firmly planted on Neville for about a minute, until the younger wizard starting beating on his leg to indicate the lack of oxygen. Cormac let himself watch the lad struggle for another thirty seconds and then pulled off, backing up a few steps to give neville some space to catch his breath.

It took about two minutes for Neville to start breathing normally again but once he did, Cormac came forward to start another advance.

"Please," Neville started to beg, "I can't breathe through all of your hair. Don-"

Cormac cut him off by slapping his dick against the lad's face again (much harder this time). Neville's mouth gaped in shock and Cormac took the chance to thrust his penis into its depths. He shivered from the heat and wetness, taking it all in before he really started to pound away.

"Oh God," the wizard sighed. "I thought your mouth was hot when it was filled with my balls but this is just too fucking much." He started thrusting into the lad's surprisingly willing mouth, enjoying every sensation he could get from the best blowjob he'd ever had. "I bet you loved seeing those two fuck, didn't you, Neville? Probably wanted to get in there with them. Probably watch stuff like that all the time, huh? Oh, fuck, yeah!"

Cormac began to thrust deeper than he had before and Neville gagged every time. The feeling of fresh spit coating his dick every few seconds felt better than anything else.

Cormac felt himself getting close. He picked up the pace, slammed Neville's head forward and smashed root-deep into his mouth and throat as he came.

Neville gagged around the giant cock and took in the load. He was so out of breath that he didn't even care about the hair now right against his nose. He just took in as much of the musky air as possible and bared the tsunami of jizz white-washing his throat.

Cormac's cum just never stopped coming. He went for three minutes straight without ever letting up. Neville tried to pull away many times but Cormac had a tight grip on him. By the end of it, the poor lad was seeing stars and when Cormac finally pulled out of him, he went into a coughing fit, trying desperately to clear his throat of cum so he could finally just breathe.

"You may not be the brightest, Neville, but you can definitely take a dick," Cormac said when Neville stopped coughing.

"What do you want from me?" Neville asked, trying to hide the obvious boner he was sporting between his legs. He still wasn't ready to admit that he liked everything Cormac was doing to him.

Cormac bent down to Neville's face and looked him deeply in the eyes. "I know that you fucking love this, Neville," he said, not breaking eye contact. "Now, will you do something for me?"

Neville nodded without looking away from Cormac.

"Ok. Turn around for me. Help me get off again and I'll help you."

Neville still didn't want Cormac to know for sure that he liked it but he turned around nonetheless, revealing his hole by arching his back.

"Good," Cormac said seductively. He moved closer to Neville and grabbed his back. "Now, if you just relax, this will be over quick." The wizard put a finger into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment to get it nice and wet. He lowered the finger to Neville's ass and, without warning, forced the whole thing inside him.

Neville whined for a second but Cormac shut him up by covering the lad's mouth with his free hand. The older wizard showed some mercy by giving Neville a minute to adjust but after that he put in another finger and repeated the process once more. He pushed and pulled his three fingers in and out for a while, hitting the lad's prostate as often as possible before pulling them all the way out.

"Are you ready, Neville?" Cormac asked, releasing his grip on the mouth.

Neville just looked back at Cormac and nodded in shame. Cormac grinned and slid forward.

Cormac lined up with Neville's ass and started to push through the tight ring of muscle. Neville never stopped moaning through the whole thing and, for the last inch, he let out a shriek.

"Easy," Cormac said, shushing the lad. "Wouldn't want someone to hear you, hmm?" he started moving in and out and Neville never ceased making noises. He just got louder and louder as Cormac slowly pounded him harder and harder.

Cormac just kept thrusting in and out of Neville for ten minutes until he felt another orgasm coming on. Once he did, he grabbed at Neville's penis to keep his promise of pleasing him. Just as he thought, the lad was still hard and dripping with pre-cum. Cormac timed his strokes with his thrusts and before long Neville was crying his name without any restraint.

"Oh, Cormac! I'm so close!"

"Cum for me, Neville!" Cormac screamed back.

Cormac's request set neville of. His back arched more than before and he shook violently as he came. He sprayed all over the floor and wall of the shower-room.

"Fuck!" Cormac screamed at the top of his lungs as Neville's walls tightened around his cock, forcing him to a climax. The lad's ass milked him for five minutes straight. By the end of it, Neville's hole was overflowing down his and Cormac's legs onto the floor.

"That was great," Cormac sighed, leaning against Neville, exhausted. He raised himself, slapped Neville's ass hard and pulled out. Cream came spilling out of the lad. Cormac let himself admire the scene he created for a moment and then he walked off to the closest shower. Once he was rinsed, he walked right past Neville (who was still on the ground, recovering). "Smell you later, boy," he said before walking out the shower-room door, leaving Neville by himself with a very sticky mess.

Neville looked up for the first time since Cormac pulled out of him just in time to see him walk out the door. He let out a big breath and, despite the pain in his hole, smiled. That was the best (and first) fuck of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days, neither Seamus nor Ron talked to the other. Whole classes went by with Ron looking Seamus' way without being reciprocated in any form. By the third day after their night together, Ron gave up on ever communicating with the Irish lad. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, it was starting to affect him emotionally and the fact that no one else in his dorm seemed to want to talk to him didn't help either.

Ron went to bed that third night as he had the last two - alone, depressed, tired. He pulled back the curtains of his four-poster and stepped in. Once he was settled back, he took off his shirts, pants, and briefs and threw them to the foot of his bed. He thought about wanking for a minute, then about Seamus' cute little butt and his dick got rock hard but he turned his thoughts to other things instead of stroking it. Before long, he'd fallen into a deep sleep.

Three hours later...

Ron moaned in his sleep for reasons he didn't quite understand in his dream state. He took in a sharp breath and let it out with sheer pleasure. Something was making him feel incredible and he wasn't even awake to fully enjoy it yet.

Ron shook in his sleep, his curls toed, and he let out the biggest moan yet as he came into the heat surrounding his penis.

Ron woke up as the climax ended, still shaking and breathing fast and deep. He looked around, confused, and then his gaze fell on the familiar brown hair just above the space where his penis should have been. It was Seamus with his mouth full of Ron's cock, eyes glowing with pure, blue-green Irish lust. Ron, having not gotten off in three days, came again in Seamus' warm throat.

The lad happily drank the second load, moaning around the red-head's thick penis. When it was over, Seamus pulled off and smiled at Ron. A thick, long line of cum dribbled down from his mouth to his chin and his neck. Despite being slightly angry at him before and just waking up, Ron reached forward, caught the cum on his index finger and fed it to Seamus who eagerly sucked away.

Ron leaned forward off his back and grabbed Seamus by the chin. He pulled the lad in for a kiss and they just enjoyed the other's warmth for a few minutes. Ron slipped his tongue through Seamus' lips and, once it was accepted, he started fighting to get his tongue on top. Seamus fought back playfully and grabbed Ron's cock to throw him off. It worked and Seamus took his turn to dominate Ron's mouth.

Ron and Seamus both pulled off at the same time and laughed. Ron looked deep into Seamus' eyes, warming up from the happiness there. Something drove him to do a thing he hadn't yet tried. Without ever breaking eye contact, Ron moved down to Seamus' hairless member and started to stroke it. Within seconds, pre-cum was leaking all over Ron's hand and he took this as a good sign to start.

Ron turned his gaze from Seamus' eyes to his beautiful penis. He never had a chance to notice it the one night, but this part of the lad was just as sexy as the rest of his fit Irish body. There wasn't a hair to be seen anywhere (he must have shaved with magic), the head stuck out of his pale foreskin like a mushroom, and pre-cum was almost constantly dribbling out of his slit, freshly coating his penis and balls with sticky, slimy juice. Ron was new to giving the oral favors so he licked at this coating tentatively at first. When he found that the salty taste was actually getting him hard again, he went after it even faster and finally, with a quick look at Seamus (who had his eyes shut with pleasure), he covered the big head with his mouth.

"Yes, Ron, you're doing so well," Seamus moaned, opening his eyes just enough to make out the red-head's head bobbing up and down. Ron had a natural talent (and no gag reflex), and he was definitely taking advantage of it to pull as many moans from Seamus as possible.

Seamus wanted Ron to feel as good as he did, so he started to get into a 69 position but Ron put his hand on his chest, stopping him. He pulled off of Seamus' penis to speak.

"No," he said, looking Seamus intensely in the eye to show that he was serious. "You've made me feel great so many times. It's my turn to make you feel that way and I want you to really enjoy this."

Seamus nodded his understanding and returned to his original position. Ron put Seamus' penis back into his mouth and continued where he left off. Seamus loved every second of it and Ron did too. The excess pre-cum and saliva was pooling just above Seamus' dick's root. Ron took some with a finger and used it to tease his favorite little tight hole.

With some effort, Ron managed to guide his finger into Seamus. The lad shrieked from pure pleasure and his cock throbbed in Ron's mouth. Ron kept pushing the finger in and out. When he tried to get another in, he found that it was just too tight. He worked harder at Seamus' cock.

"Ohhh, Ronnn! I'm so close!"

Ron moaned around Seamus' penis and braced himself. It throbbed and exploded down Ron's throat.

Ron took in as much of the cream as he could. It was a bigger load than he could've expected and he spluttered at the intensity of it all. The feeling of Irish cum being shot down his throat set Ron off. Seamus grabbed at the red-heads penis and aimed the stream at his own face. He swallowed some and the rest covered his head, neck, shoulders, and hair. It was pure heaven for both of them - better than the night before by tenfold.

When it ended, Ron had let much of the cum drip down his chin and on to the bed. Seamus was soaked in Ron's load and he was enjoying licking it off of himself. Ron pulled off of Seamus and licked some of his own cum off the lad. He wrapped his arms around Seamus and the pair fell back onto the bed. They fell asleep there, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
